


Five times Penpott's date was interrupted and the one time it wasn't by the doctor

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amusing, Dates, F/F, Interrupted Dates, Kissing in chapter 5, five times fic, well it could turn out that way after the monk trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-05 18:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: Sometimes it is tough to be a companion dating.





	1. Meant to cuddle together

Penny and Bill were side by side bumping shoulders together wearing their fall equipment wearing matching smiles. The third had started out pretty great in Bill's opinion. No pope, no UN officers, or the doctor. . . Yet. They hadn't reached the house at all. It was getting dark outside. Bill's foster parent was out at the bar, drinking, per usual. Said so herself. Bill felt as though she could fly around Penny. Butterflies were swimming around in her stomach. Like gravity would not matter to her. It felt as though at any moment she could fly into the air without the law of gravity working against her. Love was circulating through her slender figure under the moonlight.  
  
She could easily be the black superwoman who happened to be gay.  
  
Cape and all.  
  
Except being the colors of the Lesbian Flag lacking a skirt.  
  
"Good choice of spending our date," Penny said.  
  
"I picked the best when it comes to you," Bill said. "at  least I try."  
  
Penny laughed as a warm feeling traveled through Bill's chest.  
  
"You do good," Penny said, holding her hand out for the dark woman.  
  
Bill took her hand out of her pocket then reached out taking the woman's hand.  
  
"So are you," Penny said. "does it ever get weird dating women?"  
  
"Not really," Bill said. "well, alien women, that's weird."  
  
"You dated an alien woman?" Penny asked.  
  
Bill smiled, widely, back.  
  
"She was a princess," Bills said. "and like green with darker green spots, and ohmigod, she was adorable. She had the princess Leia buns!"  
  
"She must have been attractive," Penny said.  
   
"You should have seen her," Bill said. "she was not bad. Great kisser."  
  
"I didn't know space was gay," Penny said.  
  
"Space is gay," Bill said. "I have been in it,  including time, so time is gay too!" the women laughed.

"Gaying where no straight has gone before," Penny said. The darker woman sounded relieved. "so it is natural to feel this way."  
  
Bill nodded.  
  
"It's okay to feel this way," Bill said, squeezing the darker woman's hand. "nothing different about it." Bill looked at the woman's eyes with a loving, kind look in her eyes.

"Thank you for reassuring me," Penny said. "I don't know what I would do without that."  
  
"You would still be in the closet eating icecream watching the notepad," Bill said.  
  
"The notepad gets at me every time," Penny said, flicking off a tear.  
  
"For a lesbian movie, it's not bad," Bill said, as they came to the door. She turned the door knob. She looked toward Penny, curiously, but otherwise appearing to be concerned. "would you like no sex and instead cuddle tonight on the couch watching the fault in our hearts?"  
  
"The fault in our hearts," Penny said. She wasn't quite ready to go down the lane of the bedroom, yet. She didn't feel ready."  
  
Bill smiled.  
  
"And we are soaring!" Bill turned the knob. "I will start popcorn."  
  
"What did I do deserve a supportive girlfriend like you?" Penny asked, with a light hearted sigh.  
  
"Dumping coffee on my shirt," Bill said. "and spilling some of my nacho cheese on your shoes."  
  
"When are you going to get over spilling on my shoes?" Penny asked.  
  
"They were pretty shoes," Bill said, going forward into the house with Penny following her. "and I ruined them."

"No," Penny said. "you made them look better."  
  
Bill looked down toward the woman's shoes while slipping off her yellow coat  with gloves embedded into the pockets. There were yellow stains on Penny's boots. She placed her hands on both sides of her hips then held out her index finger. Penny slid off her coat placing it onto the coat hangar.  The sound of a door was heard softly opening. Penny took off her shoes hearing the thud of shoes belonging  cladding to the floor. She sat down onto the couch. She saw Bill speed past the living room then come back appearing to be satisfied holding her boots.

"You got new boots for your feet," Bill said. "I guessed the size of your feet," she shrugged, dumping them into the trash can. A warm blush started to grow on Penny's face.  "Hope they fit."

"Thank you," Penny said. "that's. . . that's. . . that's the sweetest thing anyone has done for me."  
  
"You better get used to it as my girlfriend," Bill said. "I do this," she opened the dvd player inserting the disk from a dvd container. "all," she placed the disk in the center. "the," she slid it forward. "the time. " Bill turned the TV on then went over into the kitchen.  
  
Bill was the purest woman that she ever met.  
  
And that said a lot regarding the people who Penny knew.  
  
Penny heard wheezing, elevator like wheezing, like it was broken.  
  
"What's that?" Penny asked.  
  
"Pipes, probably," Bill said. She ducked her head out. "I'll get that fixed."  
  
"Okay," Penny said, as the tv came up with the menu screen for the movie.  
  
"This time, no UN officers are going to barge in our date," Bill said. "not even monks can stand lesbian power." she added with a laugh. She ducked her head back in to check on the cooking popcorn.  
  
Suddenly two conjoined young black girls walked into the living room standing about 90 degree of each other.  
  
"I'M OUT!" Penny shouted, dashing past the two children.  
  
Bill came out in surprise as the microwave dinged.  
  
"Penny!" Bill shouted, then she looked toward the two young girls. She went after the woman briefly only to see that she had gone with the wind including her new found boots---and taken Bill's small yellow coat. She sighed, closing the door then looked over toward the two girls placing one hand on the side of her hip. "And who are you?"  
  
"I'm Millie McKoy," the first one said.  
   
"And I'm Christine McKoy," the second one said.  
  
"Oh, the Carolina twins," Bill said. "the doctor is so going to pay for this."


	2. Warm mugs together

"No twins?" Penny asked.  
  
"No twins," Bill nodded.  
  
Penny looked in, looking over from side to side, from outside.  
  
"Okay," Penny said. "but what was that sound from our first date?"  
  
"A time traveling phone box arriving," Bill said, earning raised eyebrows from her girlfriend. "It's called a TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimension In Space."

"If your tutor is an alien then why is it in English?" Penny asked.

"I think it's the universal translation," Bill said. "every language has a word for everything. Like you know, soulmates, every civilization to date has a word for it."

"Ah," Penny said. "I see."

"And he's from a civilization that is obsessed with time," Bill said. "says they invented chess when it was invented in India."

"You fact checked him," Penny said, amused.

"Yes," Bill said. "I fact check everything when it comes the doctor claiming earth inventions were made off-world."

The look of pride on Bill's face made Penny feel like she was on cloud nine floating above Earth getting a nice sun tan and prepared to melt at the given word. Penny reminded Bill of a skittish, heavy stray cat that needed to be loved. A Maine Coon cat but definitely a adorable one at that. Bill's lighter, but yet still dark hand wrapped around Penny's larger hand gently tugging her into the apartment. She let go of the darker woman's hand. Penny took off the yellow coat that seemed to be torn at a few places from being worn by someone not the size it was made for specifically at the sleeves. Some of the fabric lining appeared to have broken from attempting to keep the tightness around Penny's larger figure. Penny faced toward Bill with a sheepish yet apologetic expression on her face.  
  
 "Sorry about that," Penny apologized. "I grabbed the first thing I had seen."  
  
"It's fine," Bill said. "I have been meaning to replace it," she did a hand wave. "Been due for a new one for awhile."

"Say, did you throw out the popcorn?" Penny asked.  
  
"Nah," Bill said. "I gave it to the McKoy's to munch on while the doctor caught me up. Turns out popcorn is the only thing that has not changed from then and now," she slipped her shoes off noticing that  Penny did not take her shoes off.  She raised a eyebrow back at the darker woman.  
  
"Just in case," Penny said. "someone like a alien president walks in."  
  
"I don't doubt it,"  Bill said, leaving the woman.  
  
Normally, Bill and whoever she brought with her home didn't take their shoes off. But when it came to cuddling on the couch? Shoes were off the table. Bill turned on the tv and set it to Pandora where classical music was playing. They wanted to cuddle together. Bill understood the woman's reluctance to take her shoes off. Because for all she knew, there were going to be a pair of white girls appearing in the hallway leading to the bathroom or a butler for all she knew. Or there was going to be President Ronald Reagan, Abraham Lincoln, and Winston Churchill to name a few. But that wouldn't be close to being plausible.  
  
It could happen.  
  
Bill made some hot chocolate in the kitchen then came over to the couch.  
  
"Thank you," Penny said, taking the offered cup.

Bill sat down alongside Penny and took a sip from the cup.  
  
"Do you want to hear the story of how we came across Milo and Kida?" Bill asked.  
  
"Milo and Kida are not real,"  Penny said, her eyebrows raised.  
  
"People like them, I mean," Bill said. "Disney cannot possibly top what I saw with their CGI."  
  
Penny took a sip.  
  
"Go on," Penny said. "tell me, did they have crystals?"  
  
"Crystals that made them immortal?" Bill repeated. She frowned, shaking her head. "No, as much as I would like to have two crystals," she took another sip from her hot chocolate then had a pause.  "One for me and one for my future partner," she sighed. "they were certainly dressed funny.  Almost made me think I was on an alien planet."

"So Atlantis is real,"  Penny said.  
  
"It is,"  Bill said.  
  
"Did you bring back any reminders?" Penny asked, curiously.  
  
A electrifying, gorgeous smile spread on the lighter woman's face.  
  
"I got it on my iphone," Bill said, then she whipped it out. "we had a fun time there," she added fondly while turning on the device. "Nice people." she held the phone between them and had it tilted sideways. She graced her fingers on the screen until one of many videos came up then hit play.

When the video ended, Penny was laughing and so was Bill with their faces heated. Penny took a sip from the mug placing it onto the table alongside Bill's cup that had been placed while the video played. The video appeared to be so real with great quality. For a video; it had great evidence of Greek era  with the attire and hair styles, asides to the silliness that the people were doing for the sake of fun, it was entertaining. One would have thought it would have been a grizzly, gritty, philosophical, but boring movie. Not that it looked like a professional studio had gone and made a end credits scene that was highly accurate.  
  
"That," Penny started. "was," she wiped a slowly sliding tear off her face. "best end credit scene, ever."  
  
"Pretty sure I have Marvel beat because it isn't  fictional," Bill said.  
  
"It feels like a end credit scene," Penny said. "more than real life."  
  
"It does," Bill said, nodding her head in agreement. "it feels like I am traveling with a aged Captain Kirk  who happens to be an alien _and_ a time traveler."  
  
"Preaching democracy  left and right," Penny said. "sounds like you _are_ living Star Trek."

"I was this close to not seeing time and space from a mind wipe," Bill said, holding her index finger close to her thumb. She took another sip from her cup placing it onto the counter.

"Oh dear," Penny said. "that would have been a shame."  
  
"It would," Bill said. "did you know mind melds are . . so. . ohmigod, its like," she threw her hands into the air. "I can't describe it. I can't touch it. I can't. . . It's a beautiful thing," she looked over toward Penny. "I had a mind meld with a woman resembling Mantis."  
  
"Ooooh, the bug empath," Penny's eyes widened then she punched the woman's shoulder.  
  
"Ow," Bill said, rubbing her shoulder. "What was that for?"  
  
"Making me feel left out on meeting a adorable, sweet, sweet alien chick," Penny said.  
  
Bill had a light hearted laugh.  
  
 "That's fair," Bill said, rubbing her shoulder. "you know. . ." she tapped her fingers together as the slightly shorter woman took a sip from her chocolate mug. "I can find a way to introduce her to you if you like. . . with my tutors permission."  
  
"And shop with her?" Penny asked, her eyes lighting up.  
  
"With guards around us," Bill said. "best thing imaginable!"  
  
Penny placed the cup onto the table then reached out grabbing Bill into a hug.  
  
"I am glad I met you," Penny said.

Bill wrapped her hands around the woman's waist.  
  
"Me too," Bill said.  
  
They were like that, warm, and cozy, together in a hug in the chair. Penny heard the sound of boots coming in their direction. Her eyes flipped open to see a Asian woman in a white two piece attire. The uniform bore similar designs to a star fleet medical uniform that would be considered modern day except it had a badge on her chest to the right hand side of the torso. There were deep pockets to the pants. The older woman had her hands locked behind her back  with curled hair resting on her shoulders. She appeared to a modern version of a visor except better that it didn't look nothing like the one it was based off.  
  
"I am Captain of the Allied Planetary Enterprise," the two women faced the uniformed captain. "when will the doctor return? I have been waiting for his return for at least five hours."  
  
_Damn it, Doctor!_ Bill thought.  
  
Bill smiled, discreetly.  
  
"Soon," Bill said, as the sound of the TARDIS was heard from her bedroom. She unwrapped her hands from around Penny's waist. She looked apologetic toward the direction of Penny. "Excuse me, I have a president to chide."


	3. Gazing at space

"Doctor, you have got to stop dropping off people in my house at night," Bill said. "my mum is going to be suspicious."  
  
"Your foster mother knows it is a emergency as I told her," the doctor said, leaning against the console. Bill's jaw dropped and she wore the appearance of a insulted woman. The doctor lowered his sonic glasses glancing in her direction. "so did I interrupt your date again?"  
  
"This is my fourth attempt to have a date with a girl who just acknowledged her sexuality!" Bill said. "She is scared and getting ready for this actual. . date. . . date. . .  date is stressful," she paced back and forth with her hands on her hips shaking her head appearing to be annoyed. She gestured at the direction of the man who was reading a pamphlet in a chair. "And Mr Da Vinci is not helping!"  
  
 "That's not Da Vinci," the doctor said.  
  
"Shut up," Bill said, her arms folded. "you owe me."  
  
 The doctor looked toward the artist then back toward the woman. "Name it."  
  
"I have the TARDIS for a night and you get to have a time traveling bracelet," Bill said. "if this doesn't feature worlds being destroyed or alien invasion."  
  
"This artist needs help with his paintings not coming to life," the doctor said. "I only need a few items," he eyed at her. "Just a night?"  
  
"Just a night," Bill said.  
  
  "A TARDIS night or a Earth night?" the doctor asked. "time does not matter in space."  
  
"Thanks for reminding me that," Bill said "and  when you do need help, just call with your iphone."  
  
"I don't like iphones," the doctor said. "I can easily break them than a sonic glasses. I can call you with my sonic glasses."  
  
Bill sent him a death glare.  
  
"In case you lose your eyesight again, I don't want a rerun of  the lie of the land," Bill said.  
  
 The doctor nodded.  
  
 "All right," the doctor said. "I'll call you if I have problems. . . but I need help putting your number in," he slipped put his large, wider TARDIS Padd. "Hardly use it at all, maybe in my future regenerations there will be a day that I will need to use it."  
  
"Exactly my point, grandfather," Bill said,  putting in her number.  "also, codeword."  
  
The doctor frowned.  
  
"Code word?" the doctor  asked. "I don't have a code word."  
  
"To know it's you," Bill said. "my tutor. When you don't have a companion with you."  
  
"Ah," the doctor said. ". . . uh. . ." he rubbed the back of his head. "TARDIS Potts?"  
  
"Eww, no," Bill said. "Penpotts. Easy to remember."  
  
"Pens in potts," the doctor repeated it mentally in his head. "I got it." he did the finger gun back at her.  
  
"You are trying too hard to be cool," Bill said, with a laugh.  
  
"At least I am succeeding," the doctor said, watching a smile grow on the young woman's face. He came over to the console. "help our friend with her date, will you, old girl?"

The TARDIS groaned.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Bill asked.

"Yes," the doctor said. "she likes you. That's a good thing. Remember that."

* * *

Penny stopped when she heard the familiar wheezing on the way to Bill's door. She slowly turned around to see the dark woman leaning against the door twirling a key on her finger in a dark outfit with a bright pink shirt underneath that poked out due to the zipper that was pulled down. The cuffs were decorated in what appeared to be small rounded diamonds at first sight. She was in dark boots. Penny was dazed by how gorgeous Bill looked, even, well, awesome.  
  
"Are you ready to see space?" Bill asked.  
  
 "Anything with you,"  Penny said, walking on toward the slightly taller woman. Bill held her hand out for the woman. Penny took her hand.  
  
"Welcome to the TARDIS team, Penny," Bill said, gently tugging her into the TARDIS.  The TARDIS doors closed behind the two women. Bill went over toward the console  with Penny by her side.   "hold on tight, we're gaying up space!" she pushed the leveler to the TARDIS then looked up watching the center going up and down. The doctor had informed her that the TARDIS would take care of finding the destination for the special occasion.  
  
The TARDIS whirred in space as the women squealed.  
  
The TARDIS finally stopped after a few minutes.  
  
"Where are we?" Penny asked.  
  
"Anyway you want to be," Bill said, then she went toward the doors.  
  
Penny followed the young woman.  
  
Bill flew the doors open to the entire vacuum of space. A look of awe was seen on the women's faces. Penny leaned against the dark woman's shoulder while her hands found Bill's slender, long fingers. Her left arm wrapped around Bill's arm watching the beautiful, gorgeous scenery of a cloud of various colors. Stars shining in the distance amongst the darkness of space. The two women sat on the edge of the TARDIS. Their legs freely dangling. There was not a sound in space except for them.  
  
"We're in space," Penny said.  
  
"Beautiful," Bill said.  
  
"Shouldn't we be dead?" Penny asked.  
  
"There is a oxygen field around the TARDIS," Bill said.

"A force field .  .  ." Penny said. "that is awesome."  
  
Bill sighed, contently.  
  
"Nice date, so far, huh?" Bill asked.  
  
"No UN, no pope, no conjoined twins," Penny said. She had a happy sigh. "perfect."  
  
The two women faced other with hearts in their eyes.

Just as they were about to kiss, Bill's iphone abruptly rang.

It was the doctor and he needed help.

 

 


	4. Park

"Are you okay, Bill?" Bill's foster mother, Moira, said, peering into the woman's bedroom. Bill raised her head up from the pillow.  
  
"I'm drunk with disappointment." her head plopped onto her pillow.  
  
"What kind of disappoint?" Moira said. There were mumbles from Bill. The woman was leaned against the door frame with her arms folded understanding the muffled words. "Well, it can't be that bad."  
  
"Our dates get interrupted!" Bill said, her head raised up from the pillow.  "Every. . single time. . . It's like the universe is against me kissing a human."  
  
"Does it usually happen in the house?:" Moira said.  
  
"Yes," Bill said.  
  
 "Get a chaperone and have a date at the park. I would have done that." Bill looked over toward the woman. "But I would also dismiss the chaperone. So don't do that."

Bill appeared to be comforted.  
  
 "All right," Bill said. "I will take your advice."

"Don't screw up on your happiness," Moira said. "if I were you. I wouldn't let that happen."  
  
Bill was sitting on the edge of her bed.  
  
"You never talk about your boyfriend since he left," Bill said. "I get some sexual tension jumbo between you two."  
  
The woman shrugged.    
  
"We were just not meant to be," Moira said. "we lived in a different time."  
  
Bill was tempted to bring up her foster mother to the doctor and have her achieve happiness but . . . she couldn't. She couldn't mess up her foster parent's life like that without her permission. For  example who knows what else in her life could be changed? It was probably for the best. The foster mother left going past the woman's room. Bill sighed then briefly closed her eyes. She wasn't going to let fate get in the way of achieving happiness. Make mistakes, break bridges, make new bridges, and be content with her life.  
  
She shouldn't give up.  
  
And she wouldn't.

* * *

The two women were walking through the park side by side with their arms interlocked together. There was one straight couple making out on a bench under a lamp. Penny and Bill came over to a large tree where their path had ended. The nightlight shined upon the two women with one of them leaned against the others shoulder in the cool, but comfortable night. Penny looked up toward the night sky that was littered in white dots and moving red figures skating over the canvas of the night. She could see the moon from the distance in its banana like shape. Hard to believe that it was an egg as the doctor had said. 

An egg with decorations dotting it.  
  
"Did you walk on the moon?" Penny asked.  
  
"No," Bill said.  
  
"Not yet?" Penny asked, startled.  
  
"Surprisingly, we found a planet similar to it with a underground civilization," Bill explained. "but not exactly the moon. The moon has spiders inside."  
  
"Eeeewww," Penny said.  
  
"Saaaame," Bill agreed. "I don't like spiders."  
  
"We are in the same boat," Penny said. "Next time we're in the TARDIS, I must meet the green Queen Organa."  
  
A light went off in the woman's head.

"Oh," Bill said. "I forgot," she rubbed the side of her head. "I keep forgetting about it. Sorry."  
  
"It's fine," Penny said. "I forget important stuff, too."

"We match,"  Bill said.  
  
"Yeah,"  Penny said. Bill took out her iphone from her pocket to see the time.

"Oh dear," Bill said, once the time came up. "it's late."  
  
"Can I walk you home?" Penny asked.  Bill looked up in surprise. "This has been an okay date."  
  
 "It has," Bill said, beaming back a smile.

"But don't say it," Penny said.

"Say what?" Bill asked.

"The thing I have said in our previous dates," Penny said. "and someone _always_ interrupts."

"Well, that's my luck," Bill said. "I didn't meant to drag you into a painting conflict."

"I got to ride a colorful horse, you shouldn't apologize about that," Penny said. "do you know how much I wanted to ride a cartoon horse since Mary Poppins?" she earned a head tilt from Bill but also a surprised expression. The two walked away from the tree. "Very, very, very much."

Bill had a fond laugh to herself.

"Talking, racing horses," Bill said.

"With poles in them," Penny said. "going up and down like they were still on a merry go round."

"I hope I don't come across a non-cartoon horse like that," Bill said. "because that would be freaaakky."

"I am down for freaky horses," Penny said. "throw it at me."

"Really?" Bill asked.

Penny nodded.

"I am down for mummified ponies," Penny said. "I am down for freaky K-Nines, I am down for Saint Bernards being the size of a lion,  I am down for domesticated wolves being able to talk, give me anything weird and I'll be in heaven."

"Would you be in heaven if it were a demon controlling the horse?" Bill asked.

"I'll slap a demon at the face like Leslie Jones and send it to the moon," Penny said. "and love the horse so much that it'll forgive me for punch it," she laughed. "of course not, I will just have a priest exorcise it."

"You are cute," Bill said. "I think I am going to keep you."  
  
 "No, it's me who has to decide if I want to keep you,"  Penny said. "you are too good for me. Out of my league."  
  
 "Nooo, you're out of my league," Bill said.  
  
 "Nope," Penny said. "I am."  
  
 "We're both out of each other's league," Bill said, in realization.  
  
"Brilliant, isn't it?" Penny asked.  
  
 "It is," Bill said.  
  
  The sound of a familiar broken elevator made the two women stop in their tracks.  
  
"Oh no, not again," Penny groaned in annoyance. The TARDIS doors flipped open with Nardole.  
  
 "Hey, um, the doctor might have made a incy bincy mistake," Nardole said.  
  
"What kind of mistake?" Bill asked.  
  
"He may have let loose dragons and got caught without his psychic paper," Nardole said. "I told him not to leave the dragons there!" he rolled an eye. "But noo, population control for the remaining dinosaur cow."  
  
"Dinosaur cow, dragons, knights," Penny darted in. "I am in!"

"You know that you could always go in and rescue him," Bill said, approaching the shorter man.

"I am half robot, dollybaby," Nardole said. "I do not need to accidentally advance humanity prematurely."

"You owe us for arriving during a date," Bill said. "a visit with green spotted Leia."

"If the doctor is left at the facility, I will consider it," Nardole said. "and he trusts you with the TARDIS .  .  . But possibly would ask me to make sure you two didn't mess up anything regarding history. Acting as a chaperone."

"All right, it'll be just a quick visit," Bill said. "nothing major."

"Uh huh," Nardole said. "like a nice visit to the ice age Victorian era."

"Slightly major," Bill shrugged. "nothing significant."

Nardole briefly raised a brow with his arms folded.

"BILL, WHAT KIND OF DRESS SHOULD I WEAR?" Penny's voice was carried up.


	5. Diner

Having tea with a gay alien was quite uneventful and accomplishing. Getting to talk with an alien regarding her civilization's stance on sexuality affirmed their suspicions. Everyone could anyone. Age was still controversial when it came to couples apart by decades or by a few years. They called the princess 'Queen Leia' even though it was not her name but it was the closest translation her language had to offer. The girls mainly watched Titantic after having tea. The humans now know how much a Karzotonian cried. A river. Streams of liquid falling out of their eyes. 

Which explained why they needed to drink gallons of water to refuel them.

"Fifth date can't be topped,"  Penny said, in front of the door.

Bill smiled.

"No," Bill said. "it can't."

"How about our next date be earth bound?" Penny asked.

"If my tutor doesn't interrupt again," Bill said.

Penny nodded.

"That too," Penny said. "here's to having a date all to ourselves," Penny placed a kiss on Bill's lips.  Bill's hand grazed along Penny's shoulder feeling warm and like a rocket inside in the contact of their lips together. It felt like July was going onside with her eyes closed. Penny backed off. "See you next week?"

Bill was almost breath taken but managed to nod.

"Next week," Bill nodded. "Saturday?"

A smile grew on Penny's face.

"You know how to make a person dream of Saturday," Penny said. She then nodded. "Saturday."

Penny turned away then headed back in the direction that they had came as Bill sighed in love.

* * *

"I am supposed to be tutoring you, not listening to you being in love," the doctor said, after dropping a book to the table.  
  
Bill jolted.  
  
"Yes?" Bill asked.  
  
 "My point," he pointed directly at her. "you are going to need to attend my lecture twice since I am not in the mood to give it again," he looked at her. "you don't know where your next date is. . . do you?"  
  
 "House, house, house, park," Bill said. "I want it Earth bound.  So does Penny. Like which restaurant should we go to?"  
  
 "I know one," the doctor said. "Eddie's diner. Randomly appears in the year. Not a Mandela Effect, I've investigated that, and I have no answer for it," Bill looked at him. "yes, yes, yes, timelines do overlap each other."  
  
"That's something I didn't know," Bill said. "I thought that was just misremembering."  
  
"Mandela dies a lot in the 1970's, 1980's, and 1990's to the early 2000's," the doctor said. "alternate timelines favorite places to diverge."  
  
"That's wild," Bill said.  
  
"Talk about it," the doctor said. "or I can give you the audio to listen from the lecture."

 "I'll listen to the audio," Bill said, and the doctor used his sonic glasses to send the audio file. Bill raised an eyebrow.

"I  record all my lectures for my guests curiosity," the doctor said. "with video.''

"Missy?" Bill said. "Listening, to, your, lectures?"

"Not a surprise," the doctor said. "I even gave her access to all the security cameras," he looked down toward the turned in homework. "She has been sending me files of a soap opera built off the people who attend my lecture," he briefly looked up toward the woman lowering his sonic glasses. "from what I can see, you are  not part of this," he did a handwave. "been handy to rat out some cheating students. Got several of them expelled."

"Doctor," Bill said. "did you give the dean evidence?"

"Yes," the doctor said. "but completely from a different perspective. I checked out the footage she highlighted," he smiled. "I don't have any cheaters anymore in my class because of her."

"What if I cheated?" Bill said.

"You would never do that," the doctor said. "that is a invalid argument."

"For all you know, I might do that," Bill said. "cheating can be disciplined by losing grade points. Plagiarism equals expelling."

"Cheating and plagiarism are in the same field," he doctor said. "both heinous acts in the academic field."

"One is just a mistake and the other is intentional," Bill said, as her phone beeped.

The doctor dismissively waved his hand.

"You have some studying to catch up with, Brill," the doctor said.

"Is Brill a name from your civilization?" Bill asked. "you keep calling me that and I don't know what it means."

"It's the equivalent of Billy," the doctor replied.

Bill stood up.

"I wish you actually asked why they cheated and got the whole story," Bill said, then she silently left the room.

The doctor's attention returned toward the papers.

* * *

_So where are we going this Saturday?_ The text glided on the screen.

Bill slid her finger onto the screen on the chat box with Penny's photo to appear.

 _No where special_ , Bill text back. 

A curious emote appeared on the screen along with  the text, _I miss you._  

 _It's going to be  a great date_ , Bill replied, _better than the previous._

 _Earth bound?_ Penny replied.

A smiley emote was returned with a earth emote.

Penny sent back a thumbs up.

_Long as it is just you and me .  . . I am good._

Bill felt a familiar warmth spreading through her chest.

 _It's called Eddie's Diner,_ Bill texted back, _highly recommended._

 _How?_ Penny added a confused emote. _  
_

_5 stars._ Bill added a smiley face. _  
_

A series of hugs and kisses were returned in the emotes.

 _Luv u._ A heart emote appeared on the screen. _  
_

_U 2._ Bill turned off her iphone placing it into her pocket. _  
_

"So how was your date?" Bill's foster mother, Moira, asked.

Bill was sitting at the table studying what the doctor had graded for her.

"It was. . . good," Bill said. "Your advice was useful."

It earned a smile on the foster parent's face, pride, as she went over picking up her jacket from the edge of the couch.

"I'm hitting the bar joining with Adrian," Moira said. "Study hard and don't get distracted."

"All right, mum," Bill said, as the woman took a spare set of keys.

"And if anything," Moira said. "keep your eyes off the men for this. It's important."

Moira tried, she really did, to be her foster mother.

"I know, and I am," Bill replied.

The door closed behind Moira.

**Ring Ring  Ring.**

Bill looked down toward the phone to see that there was a message from Pavel.

_Ve got a flat!!!! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D!!!!!!!!!! VE GOT A FLAT!!!!!!! Good one, 222222!!!! AHHH!!_

Bill sighed then texted back, _is it haunted?_

 _No,_ Pavel replied.

 _I'll get packing_ , Bill replied, _after studying_.

_All ready packed! :D see u in a few hours, Billy! & also, BRING UR GRANDPA.  WANT 2 BE SURE ITS SAFE. _

Bill laughed out out loud.

* * *

Bill's phone rang as she was sitting on a bench enjoying the scenery. She tucked her phone out of her pocket to see a unknown number alongside the option facetime request glowing in yellow. She raised an arched eyebrow the lightly tapped on it. She lowered her eyebrow holding the iphone in her hand. The screen grew to life to display a wrinkled old man with curly white hair and a pointy noise.

"Penpotts!" came a very British like voice.

Bill looked startled.

"Doctor?" Bill asked. He was still old but looked different.

"I need some help determining what breed this animal is," the curator said. "very important."

The screen jumbled as it was turned away from himself.

She saw a unique dog that resembled a German Shepard and yet it also resembled another breed of dog that seemed to be a Labradoodle with its long legs and floppy, puffy ears. She felt her breath taken at the sight of the animal as she leaned forward to see a rare mix. Then she noticed someone familiar. Someone she had seen in the visits the doctor normally took to the Victorian era. There was a long chinned man walking alongside a shorter woman with a man and a woman in between them in a tweed jacket. The screen turned in the curator's direction.

"Is that a mutt or a labradoodle?" the curator asked.

"That's a mix," Bill said. "and did you get facial surgery? You looked fine just the way you were before."

"Sort of," the curator replied.  "and tell me you have studied."

"I studied," Bill said.

"Good," the curator said. "I would certainly hate to have interrupted your studying."

"You don't interrupt--" Bill stopped mid-sentence.

"Like I did on your dates with Penny," the curator said.

"Tell me, is there going to be other interruptions like this in the future?" Bill asked.

"Yes," the curator said. "but they turn out fine in the end. Normally." Bill sighed, in relief. "In fact, most of  your dates enjoy the adventure. .  ." the curator looked as though that he had been caught in the act red handed and also appeared to look guilty. Guilty from spoiling. "Oops, my bad," as a dawning look set on Bill's face. "but don't take what I say at face value," he shook his index finger. "The doctor lies, Bill."

"The next time you call, it better be for seeing rather than identifying an animal," Bill said.

"That I will," the curator said. "I sense you will be having a good weekend."

The screen turned black before she could ask what he meant.

* * *

Rock and roll music was playing in the colorful room. It was quite up beat. There were customers here and there about the room. There was a waitress cleaning  the counter who  looked up with brown hair that settled on her shoulders. She was in a blue and white apron. Another woman similar to her but in a raven black attire looked at them wearing a smile with a curled lip covered by lipstick.  Bill was struck by the gentle hum that only a TARDIS would make below her feet. The warm, cool vibrating floor beneath her feet as her fingers tangled with the slightly shorter woman's large, warm fingers. The two women went over to a curled seat with a table at the center where the sat side by side. 

The darkly dressed woman left two menus on the table.

"Drinks?" Penny squinted her eyes to see the white name tag reading: Me.

"Soda," the two women said.

"I'll be back for your drinks," Me said, then skated away on roller skates.

Bill and Penny shared a puzzled expression.

"I never been to a restaurant that had its waitresses skate," Penny said.

"Both our first," Bill said, as Me skated back with the beverages. 

Me  placed them onto the table.

"Thanks," Bill said.

"You're welcome," Me said, then skated away over toward the woman behind the counter.  
  
 "I wonder why he suggested a TARDIS to have dinner," Bill said.  
  
Penny had the menu held up.  
  
"What?" Penny asked. "No. I would know if this was a TARDIS."  
  
 "It's a TARDIS," Bill said.  
  
"If this were flying in space then I would believe you," Penny said. "breakfast or . . lunch?"  
  
Bill looked at the dimming sky.  
  
"It's not that early," Bill said. "Dinner."  
  
 "I bet this place serves breakfast all day long," Penny said. "McDonalds does it."

"Nachos, taco salad, chef salad, tuna salad, finger steak breakfast," Bill read out loud. "baked potato after eleven. Fruit pies, cream pies, milkshakes, warm hot brownie. . . . And a lot of good dishes."

Penny sipped from the cup.

"So many good things too many to pick," Penny said. "Malibu chicken dinner.  . . That sounds excellent."

"Chicken sounds neat-o," Bill said. "sounds better over homemade meatloaf dinner."

"And teriyaki salmon diner?" Penny asked. "Noo, noope, I'll take liver and onions over that."

Bill took a sip from the cup.

"Let's take mystery order," Bill said. "the TARDIS has a better idea than what is on the menu."

"Mystery order," Penny repeated. "I like being surprised."

"Me too," Bill said, once Me returned with a tray as two men walked out.

"Orders?" Me asked.

"Mystery dinner," Penny said. "please, and thank you."

Bill nodded.

"What she said," Bill said.

"All right," Me skated away vanishing with the tray into the back door behind the counter.

The two women sat there waiting watching the pretty, doll like woman following after Me.

"I wonder what surprise they have," Penny said.

"Taco salad," Bill said. "or chicken dinner."

"I think not," Penny said. "that would be a random serving."

"Or potatoes with french fries,"  Bill said. "and hot ketchup that seems to be unusually spicy."

"I like spice when it comes to dinner," Penny said. "just not too much  to define the dish."

"And plenty of cool water," Bill said.

"We have to get more soda," Penny said, earning a little laugh from Bill.

The two women sat there for the longest time. Taking sips from their beverages. The rock and roll music carried throughout the room. The two women tapped their shoes to the music passing time by, the scenery outside changed behind the doors. The relaxing music had their attention off their surroundings. When the scenery become solid, it wasn't the same street that they had came. Me exited coming back toward the newest customers with a not so apologetic expression pasted on her attractive, tanned face. The women's drinks were half empty laid on the table. 

"Sorry, can't do mystery," Me said. "Can you do fish with sweet potato?"

"Yes," the two girlfriends said.

Me leaned back.

"It'll be done in a hour," Me said, then she skated away.

"An hour," Bill said. "couldn't she have just said, soon?"  
  
Penny shrugged.  
  
  "They probably have a good reason why to give a time limit," Penny said.  
  
 "Possibly," Bill's hand traveled toward Penny's hand.   "want to make out to pass the time?"  
  
"Girl's room," Penny said.  
  
"Let's go," Bill lifted up the card number on the table and took her jacket off placing it on the seat.  
  
The two women slid out of their seats and made their way into the women's room.  We can see Bill sliding Penny against the wall placing her hands on the side of the woman's waist looking at the darker woman as though she were her world. Penny's hands gracefully moving to the lighter woman's shoulder as the doors closed on them. Our view panned over to the owner of the bar who was making a smoothie for a customer, briefly, then back toward the door. Eventually, the two women came out of the bathroom joined by the hip wit h hands on heir respective partner's waist almost glowing. They came to their seats and sat down together with their exposed wrists together.  
  
In the diner came in a woman with short blonde hair in a black suit with a bright white blouse and high heels.  
  
She came to their with two women in UNIT uniform.  
  
"Are you Bill Potts?" Kate asked.  
  
Penny was about to open her mouth but was given a elbow jab.  
  
"Uh, yes,"  Bill said. "but if it pertains to the doctor then I not him."  
  
"I am Kate Stewart, leader of Unit," Kate said. "we need your help."  
  
Bill sighed, exasperated.


	6. Content

Finally, Bill had a date with Penny that didn't involve aliens or officials coming in after her for help regarding the doctor. It had ended perfectly. She was in the arms of her barely dressed girlfriend who was dressed in a loose long shirt unlike Bill who was stark naked. Bill's eyes slowly opened feeling the warmth radiating. She could feel the drowsiness of sleep tugging at her to stay. Her feelings to stay in this preferable embrace from boob to boob. Her head resting on the woman's shoulder. Bill turned over feeling  entirely accomplished.

Finally.

A date went her way.

Bill's hair was wild going in all directions.

She felt like someone had turned on fireworks inside her body and told her that she was a millionaire with given proof in her bank account. She lifted herself off the bed then went to her drawer. She put on a colorful sweater that reached down covering her lower extremities. She put on slippers scratching the back of her head. She needed to have some tea in the morning. Just to wake her up. Penny turned onto the other side of the bed punching the pillow to fluffen it up. Bill looked over, finding Penny adorable fast asleep. Bill looked up toward the picture of her birth mother dangling on the wall hooked onto a screw.

"Happy, mum?" Bill asked. "I am."

Bill nodded her head, proudly with a smile growing on her face.

"I think we can last a few months," Bill said, to the photograph. "she's one of the cool girls I met."

Bill made her way out of the bedroom then to the kitchen where she saw the doctor was pouring tea for Pavel while sitting at the table. The doctor was in his dark, almost gothic like, attire that consisted of a hoody, pants, and a white shirt. The graying, but curling hair was what stood out from him asides to how thin and tall the man was. Pavel was in a ridiculously long  sweater that was a shade of dark blue and the only thing he wore below that was a pair of boxers and he had beside hair.

"And you wouldn't guess how many Russians there are in the future being superheroes," the doctor continued.

"Thirty?" Pavel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No," the doctor said, shaking his head. "more like fifty," Pavel's jaw dropped. "Well, actually, pretending to be mythical heroes to help the natives," he shook his hand then looked over in the direction of Bill and his face brightened up. "Morning, sleepy head."

"Bill!"  Pavel said, holding a tea cup up with a thumbs up. "Your grandpa has wicked stories about Russians."

"Grandfather," Bill said. "why are you in our flat?" the doctor poured tea into a cup. "Did you get into trouble?"  
  
 "Me? _Trouble_?" the doctor grew amused. "No, I am just here to visit my students and her friends." he handed her the tea cup.  
  
 "Good," BIll said.  
  
 "How was your date?" the doctor asked.  
  
 "It was awesome,"Bill said.  
  
 "See?" the doctor said. "I told you that she is not out of your league."  
  
Pavel looked up from his tea perplexed.  
  
"You're gay?" Pavel said, in surprise.  
  
 "Yeah,"  Bill said, as a look of embarrassment grew on the doctor's face. She could tell that he wanted to throw himself over a cliff for outing her. "It's fine, I was getting around to telling him." then she took a sip from the tea.  
  
The doctor relaxed.  
  
Bill took another sip from the tea.  
  
A thought occurred to Pavel.  
  
"No wonder the women give me looks when I suggest me," Pavel said. "they are all gay. Now I have to find girls that I approve of dating them," the young Russian slid down in his chair rubbing his forehead.  "I could have helped you find a date if you told me earlier."  
  
The doctor took a sip of tea then looked toward the woman.

Bill nodded.   
  
"Actually, I had much help in that," the doctor said,  as Bill took another sip from the teacup. "It was actually aliens."  
  
"Aliens?" Pavel asked. "What kind of aliens?"  
  
"Walking corpses except with more skin," the doctor said.  "and they made a entire simulation of the human race," he had a brief aside, but almost guilty glance, at Bill then back toward Pavel. "Very accurate."  
  
"You were selected to be together corpses," Pavel said.   
  
"Uh huh," Bill said.   
  
"How are you so awesome?" Pavel asked.   
  
"Having common sense," Bill said, then took another sip from the tea.  
  
Bill felt a pair of large arms wrap around her waist.   
  
"Morning," Penny said, nuzzling on the side of the woman's neck. "Billy."  
  
 **The End.**


End file.
